Bella Luna
by Diversi Terra
Summary: Madara Uchiha. Tak pernah menyangka jika permintaan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menjaga putri kecilnya, bisa sesusah ini. Awalnya, jarak tiga belas tahun bukan apa-apa. Tapi kemudian menjadi bencana ketika si gadis cilik sembilan tahun bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu menapaki tangga kedewasaan. (Chapter 3 sudah up-date)
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Luna  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
standar warning applied**

.

Manik hitam kelamnya memandang datar pada seorang gadis cilik yang datang dengan sang kepala pelayan.

Menatap dari atas ke bawah. Seolah memindai, mengamati dan menilai sosok kecil yang tengah berdiri gemetar dibelakang tubuh besar Kabuto.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Iya, Tuan."

Jawaban sudah diberikan, tapi tanggapan lain tak muncul kemudian.

Uchiha Madara, salah satu pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan besar Uchiha yang berjaya di usianya yang muda.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Yang ditanya, si gadis bernama Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Wajahnya ketakutan, tapi rasa ingin tahu yang membuncah dari dalam dirinya berhasil mendorong tubuh ringkih miliknya untuk keluar dari persembunyian di balik tubuh Kabuto.

Dengan lirih, si surai pendek berwarna indigo itu menjawab, "Sembilan tahun, T-Tuan."

Madara memicingkan mata, kesan yang dia tangkap semula tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Rupanya tubuh kecil Hinata menyamarkan usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini."

Anggukan samar menjadi tanggapan.

Dan senyum tipis terbit di wajah rupawan Madara.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata. Si sulung yang dititipkan Hiashi Hyuuga—Kerabat jauh Madara— tak lama sebelum dia meninggal karena sakit.

Hidup gadis itu tak sendiri, tapi kepercayaan yang begitu besar telah ditimpakan Hiashi pada Madara. Orang yang dia pikir bisa menjaga putri tunggalnya yang teramat dia sayang.

Nyonya Hiashi meninggal setelah melahirkan putri kedua, membawa duka teramat dalam yang terus membekas pada suaminya, terlalu menyakitkan ketika tahu putri kedua mereka yang bernama Hanabi harus ikut tertelan tanah di usianya yang belum tepat satu minggu.

Pria pendiam yang kaku itu tak benar-benar bisa melupakan sang istri, mengakibatan penyakit bersarang nyaman karena beratnya beban pikiran. Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di usianya yang terlalu muda.

.

.

.

Uchiha yang katanya arogan itu berdiri menyandar di pintu kayu berwarna coklat kamar milik Hyuuga Hinata, bersidekap. Memandangi si pemilik kamar yang memunggunginya. Belajar untuk ujian tengah semester kelas empat.

Madara bergeming. Terpatri bak pasak yang tertancap di lantai marmer rumah. Hanya memandang punggung mungil anak kerabat jauhnya itu.

Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik, mungkin merasa kalau sedari tadi ada yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"T-Tuan."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Madara."

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu, bagaimanapun jarak usia sekitar 13tahun cukup membuat Hinata memberikan embel-embel paman sebelum nama Madara. Tak sopan jika hanya memanggil pria yang sudah mau memberinya tumpangan hidup dengan nama kecilnya saja.

"A-ano ... Tapi ..."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Akhirnya Hinata menyerah, setelah mengembuskan napasnya yang seolah sangat berat, dia berkata, "B-Baik. Madara-san."

Seperti seharusnya, Madara tak merespon apa-apa.

Dia masih menatap Hinata, lalu perlahan mulai mendekati gadis cilik itu.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu. Katakan langsung pada Kabuto atau Tsuzune. Jika aku sanggup aku akan mengabulkannya."

Hinata terdiam, lalu kemudian tersenyum. Senyum polos yang tulus dia berikan pada sang penolong. "Terima Kasih, Madara-san."

.

.

.

Malam Senin, di minggu pertama bulan Desember. Madara duduk di ruang kerjanya sembari membaca proposal yang menunggu untuk dia tanda tangani ketika bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengganggu konsentrasi.

Dia mendongak, mendapati Hinata yang tengah mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Berdiri seakan gamang akan keputusannya sendiri menemui Madara.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata berjalan pelan-pelan dan Madara mengernyit. Menyadari ada yang disembunyikan Hinata saat melihat kedua lengan surai indigo itu yang berada di belakang tubuh.

"M-Madara-san," panggil Hinata setelah berada disamping Madara.

"Hmm ..."

Kembali terdiam. Mengolah kata-kata yang campur aduk di otaknya agar terangkai menjadi satu kalimat runtut yang teratur.

"Bisakah Madara-san datang ke sekolahku untuk hari kunjungan orang tua?" Hinata menyerahkan kertas pemberitahuan yang dia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

Membuat Madara membaca sebentar kertas tersebut dan berpikir sejenak.

"Besok aku harus meeting."

Hinata membentuk huruf o kecil dengan cepat. Tentu saja. Tentu saja dia mengerti kalau orang sesibuk Madara tak akan bisa menghadiri acara di sekolahnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, tak terlalu kecewa, karena tepat ketika sang guru mengumumkan akan adanya kunjungan orang tua, Hinata yakin kalau Madara tak akan bisa hadir. Bukannya pesimis, hanya sebagai antisipasi kekecewaan berlebihan saja.

"Akan ku minta Kabuto atau Tsuzune yang akan ke sekolahmu."

Si manik pucat bak bulan itu mengangguk, berterima kasih karena Madara masih mau memperhatikannya. Kabuto atau Tsuzune pun tak apa. Setidaknya ada yang hadir besok hari.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata meninggalkan ruang kerja Madara. Lalu menutup pintunya kembali dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"Ibuku nanti kesini loh, sama ayah sekalian. Kebetulan ayahku libur."

Hinata dapat mendengar suara riang yang di dengungkan Sakura ketika mengobrol dengan Ino. Meja mereka tak begitu jauh, jadi percakapan yang ditambah dengan suara lantang Sakura mau tak mau terdengar juga di telinga Hinata.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut, dia menoleh ke belakang kelas. Membalas anggukan yang diberikan Kabuto sebagai bagian dari sopan santun.

Madara memang tak bisa datang. Sudah mutlak tak bisa. Entah kenapa Hinata ingin sekali pria itu yang datang di hari kunjungan orang tua seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata mengembuskan napas. Pasrah. Memang mau bagaimana lagi kan? Dia kembali memperhatikan penjelasan dari Kakashi-sensei. Tak begitu peduli pada keributan kecil yang tercipta di luar kelasnya.

Memang itu berhubungan dengan dia? Jelas tidak mungkin.

Setengah jam sang surai indigo pendek masih bertahan memfokuskan atensi pada pelajaran Matematika. Meski bisik-bisik yang terus menjalar di luar akhirnya terdengar indera auditori.

Hinata sedikit mendengus kesal. Tapi masih bergeming mencoba mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Dia tidak mahir di hitung menghitung seperti ini, jadi harus ada fokus khusus agar materi yang diberikan sampai ke otaknya.

"Eh, Papa siapa tuh?"

"Mana?"

"Yang itu." Tunjuk Sakura, "Ibumu dari tadi ngeliatin terus."

Suara Sakura lagi-lagi terdengar, Hinata menghela napas lelah, dia penasaran juga akhirnya. Dengan malas dia menoleh ke belakang, mengamati tiap orang tua yang berjejer di belakang.

Tak ada yang aneh. Wajah mereka masih sama seperti terakhir Hinata lihat. Dia hampir kembali mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi ketika jendela ruang kelas yang transparan menampilkan satu sosok tak terduga.

Madara Uchiha. Dengan auranya yang menawan. Tengah berdiri dibalik jendela kelas dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Memandang tepat ke Hinata.

Lengkung tawa terbit di wajah cantik keturunan Hyuuga, bahagia maksimal hingga ujung bibirnya pegal karena terlalu tertarik akibat tawa senangnya.

Madara datang ke acara kunjungan orang tua di sekolahnya meski ada jadwal meeting hari ini.

Hinata tak bisa lebih bahagia sekarang.

Gadis cilik itu menoleh ke Kabuto. Di sambut senyum dan anggukan, seakan tahu kalau Madara memang berencana menghadiri acara sekolahnya.

Lalu menoleh lagi ke Madara, yang dibalas dengan senyum miring yang untuk pertama kalinya baru disadari Hinata.

"Dia papamu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Hinata menggeleng, masih melirik ke Uchiha sombong di luar sana, "Dia Madara-san"

"Jadi dia apamu dong?" tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Dia Madara-san," ulang Hinata.

Sakura tetap tak tahu. Tapi daripada dipikir sebagai orang yang terlalu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dia lebih memilih berpura-pura mengerti dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

Sementara si pusat keributan bergeming angkuh. Tak peduli pada sekitar. Dunianya sekarang terfokus pada gadis kecil yang dengan jelas tertangkap retina mata selalu mengerling ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Madara. Keras. Sampai pria berusia 22tahun itu terbungkuk.

"Terima kasih, Madara-san," seru Hinata riang. Disebelahnya ada Kabuto, membawakan jaket putih tebal yang tak ingin dikenakan sang empunya. Bel sekolah baru berbunyi tak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Dan tak seperti biasa, Hinata secepat kilat berlari ke luar kelas.

Madara tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menuntun lengan mungil Hinata untuk sampai ke mobil Porsche hitam yang terparkir anggun di tempat parkir sekolah dasar itu. Buru-buru menghindari udara dingin menusuk kulit yang tak baik untuk kesehatan anak kecil seperti Hinata.

"Ku pikir Madara-san tidak datang. Meetingnya bagaimana?"

"Sudah selesai." _Dengan terburu-buru_.

"Oh." Hinata kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, aura yang dipancarkan orang yang menampungnya memang tak mengenakan, meski entah bagaimana selalu bisa membuat Hinata nyaman.

Sepuluh menit berlalu ketika Hinata memekik pelan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Madara-san, lihat!" Hinata menarik lengan jas Madara, memaksa pria bersurai hitam panjang itu mengikuti direksi yang tengah dia pandang, "jalanan di sini bagus sekali kalau musim semi. Ayah dulu pernah membawaku ke sini. Musim semi nanti, boleh kita mengunjungi tempat tadi?"

Madara mengangguk sebagai bagian persetujuan. Dan Hinata meninju udara dengan teriakan hore.

"Kita bisa membawa bekal dan makan dibawah pohon Sakura yang besar itu." Manik bulan itu seolah bersinar karena semangat yang memancar, jari-jari mungilnya kembali menunjuk direksi berbeda dari yang tadi. "Dengan Kabuto-san, Tsuzune-san, nenek Chiyo dan—"

"Jaketmu harus kau pakai," potong Madara sembari memberikan jaket putih bergambar kelinci pada Hinata.

Hinata tak peduli, dia masih bergumam sendiri dengan tangan yang asal memasukan ke celah lengan jaket.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini selama empat bulan kau bersamaku." Madara memulai konversasi.

Si gadis cilik menoleh sebentar, lalu mengangguk-angguk. Meminta Madara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi anak angkatku saja?"

TBC

Selamat malam,  
perkenalkan saya div.

Senang bertemu dengan kalian.

Maaf jika banyak typo, meski sudah berkali-kali saya edit, tapi kemungkinan besar masih ada typo di sana-sini.

Mohon bantuan untuk penulisan yang salah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Luna  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
standar warning applied**

.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi anak angkatku saja?"

Manik pucat indah bak bulan itu memandang diam pada Madara, mengerjap sebentar. Mungkin perlu berpikir sedikit lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang mau menampungnya itu.

"Tidak mau," jawab Hinata akhirnya. Tapi sambil tersenyum sumringah. Entah dengan alasan apa.

Madara menaikan satu alis, bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Madara-san itu Madara-san. Dan aku Hyuuga Hinata. Akan tetap seperti itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi Uchiha Hinata."

Si lawan bicara yang lebih tua tak mau membantah lagi. Menyimpulkan sendiri kalau anak seusia Hinata pasti masih bisa berubah pikiran sesuai moodnya.

Jadi, tak perlu dipaksa, toh Besok, atau mungkin lusa gadis cilik itu bersedia menjadi anak angkatnya.

.

.

Tapi Perkiraan Madara pun terkadang bisa meleset juga.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah kebiasaan, atau entah bagaimana. Yang pasti Madara tak yakin akan alasannya sendiri sering berkunjung ke kamar Hinata.

Bahkan, setelah tiga tahun menjaga anak Hiashi yang tetap tak mau diangkat menjadi anaknya itu, Madara tetap tak menemukan jawaban.

Malam ini. Hari sabtu di minggu pertama bulan april. Seperti biasa, dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Berdiam diri dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Madara-san." Seruan riang itu terdengar.

"Lusa tesnya?" tanya Madara singkat.

Yang ditanya mengangguk, dia menunjuk pada buku yang ada di hadapannya, "Aku harus menghapal satu buku ini, rasanya mataku sudah lelah sekali."

"Tidurlah."

"Sebentar lagi."

"Dan kalau kau sakit dan tak bisa mengikuti tes itu bagaimana?"

Hinata melirik ke arah kanan, tak bisa membantah kata-kata Madara. Lalu mengangguk.

Buku sejarah tebal tertutup, pulpen yang menari-nari melalui jarinya sudah kembali ke tempat pensil. Si surai indigo beranjak bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan beralih ke kasur empuk.

Madara, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, hanya memandang sang Hyuuga tunggal. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tidur dia sudah pergi dari kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

Acara bersih-bersih kelas sebelum tes yang sudah biasa dilakukan selesai dengan cepat, Hinata mengusap peluh yang mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita masuk SMP."

Hinata mengganti direksi pandang ke Ino dan Sakura yang berdiri di dekat meja guru—Selesai merapikan dan membersihkannya. Mungkin sengaja bersuara keras. Obrolan Sakura selalu berhasil menarik atensi siapa saja. Tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana, Ino?"

"Suna Junior High School," jawab Ino ogah-ogahan, terlihat sekali ketidak relaan yang turut melebur di nada bicaranya.

"Itu jauh sekali dari Konoha."

"Aku tahu." Perkataan Ino makin melemas, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayahku sudah dipindahkan ke sana satu tahun lalu. Dan berhubung aku sudah lulus. Jadi kami sekeluarga mengikuti ayah."

"Ah, aku pasti akan rindu padamu."

Perkataan Ino selanjutnya tak terdengar lagi. Pikiran Hinata mulai melayang dan beralih haluan ke hal lain yang berputar-putar di otak.

Tak terasa tiga tahun dia sudah bersama Madara. Menghabiskan waktu tinggal bersama tanpa secuil pun tahu apa yang kadang dipikirkan Uchiha sombong itu.

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa dia menolak tawaran Madara untuk menjadikannya sebagai anak angkat. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Walau berdasarkan pengalaman, semua yang dilakukan Hinata berdasarkan hatinya selalu berujung tak baik.

Semoga saja untuk kali ini dia memilih jalan yang benar.

Lamunan Hinata terhenti manakala tepukan pelan Tenten mampir di pundak. Rupanya si gadis tomboy memberitahu bahwa tugas mereka bersih-bersih kelas berakhir dan semua diijinkan pulang ke rumah.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Tenten, berjalan pelan ke arah kursi tempat dia duduk. Memakai jaket hitam kebesaran pemberian Madara di ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas dan melampirkan tas berwarna senada di kedua pundaknya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok."

.

Koridor kelas sudah lengang, dari jendela lorong sekolah yang lebar, Hinata bisa melihat Kabuto yang berdiri menunggu di samping mobil porsche hitam. Menjemput Hinata seperti kebiasaan sehari-hari.

Hinata mempercepat langkah, tak enak membuat orang yang sudah menjaganya sejak berada di rumah Madara menunggu lama.

Si gadis bersurai ungu gelap melempar senyum, membuka pintu belakang mobil hitam itu dan terkejut satu detik kemudian ketika melihat sosok Madara sudah duduk dengan tenang disampingnya.

"Madara-san." Pekikan kaget Hinata menganggu telinga si pengeluar suara sendiri. Membuat tangan mungilnya menutupi mulut saat menyadari kelakuannya yang mungkin mengganggu Madara.

"Apa Madara-san tidak kerja hari ini?"

Madara menggeleng, menampilkan wajah datar yang sulit diterka berekspresi apa.

Hinata maklum, kalau sudah bersikap seperti sekarang, berarti si Uchiha ini tak mau diganggu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang selalu melewati dua kali perempatan yang terkadang lampu hijaunya terlalu cepat berubah menjadi merah. Berbelok ke kiri untuk menjumpai restoran keluarga yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Lurus terus. Sampai melewati pertigaan dengan pohon Sakura besar yang berdiri anggun di sisi kanannya. Untuk menuju ke rumah, harus memilih sisi kiri. Lurus lagi, dan tak sampai sepuluh menit, sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya minimalis menyambut.

Tapi, untuk hari ini. Mobil mereka berjalan lurus tanpa berbelok ke kiri. Melewati berbagai perempatan, pertigaan, toko-toko, perumahan dan lain lain yang Hinata lupa mengingat saking banyaknya daerah yang mereka lewati.

Hinata melirik ke arah Madara yang sibuk berbicara di ponsel pintarnya. Terlihat sekali tak bakal menghiraukan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan diajukan Hinata.

Dan Hinata tetap berdiam diri. Meletakan dagunya ke jendela mobil. Merasakan getaran mobil yang membuat giginya saling bergemeletuk beradu. Senandung samar mengalun dari mulutnya yang kecil. Sementara netra putih bulannya terus memandang kelebatan-kelebatan pemandangan yang terlewat dengan cepat. Terus memperhatikan jalan, sampai tak tahu betapa seringnya seseorang bersurai hitam legam disampingnya melihat si manik putih pucat dari sudut mata.

.

Setengah jam mungkin berlalu ketika Hinata sadar dia sedang berada di mana.

Berdiri dengan Madara disampingnya, Si Hyuuga cantik melirik ke tulisan di atas gapura besar.

**Pemakaman Umum.**

Hinata ingat, ini tempat seluruh keluarga kecilnya beristirahat untuk selamanya.

Tanpa kata, Madara meraih lengan mungil Hinata dan mengajaknya memasuki area peristirahatan bagi mereka yang ditelan keabadian akhirat.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh. Melewati banyak nisan dengan nama berbeda di tiap batu. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di makam besar dengan batu abu-abu yang terpahat nama Hyuuga.

Hinata berjongkok, kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan tak mampu menopang berat badannya sendiri.

"Besok kau tes kelulusan. Ada baiknya memberitahukan itu pada orangtuamu, dan meminta doa mereka."

Selama tiga tahun tinggal bersama Madara, Hinata menyadari kalau tingkah laku Madara memang bisa berubah menjadi aneh dan tak bisa diprediksi otak anak kecil macam Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu, Hinata menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada, berdoa untuk orangtua dan adiknya yang masih menunggunya di alam berbeda.

"Ayah, ibu, Hanabi-chan." Suara awal Hinata masih terdengar biasa, "besok aku tes, dan sebentar lagi akan masuk SMP. Aku sudah belajar, jadi tak begitu khawatir tentang tes besok. Sayangnya ayah dan ibu tak bisa datang ke upacara perpisahan nanti."

Mulai dari sini, suara Hinata semakin tak terdengar, bahkan untuk Madara yang berdiri disamping si gadis cilik dua belas tahun itu.

"Tapi aku akan berjuang untuk tes ini kok. Doakan semoga aku sukses."

Jeda panjang tercipta.

Hinata menoleh ke Madara, "Pulang yuk, Madara-san."

Yang diminta mengernyit, "Belum ada lima menit kita berdiri disini, kau yakin?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia menunduk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Madara sekali lagi.

Tapi kali ini anggukan tak diciptakan Hinata.

Dia justru berdiam diri. Kedua tangan lurus dikiri kanan tubuhnya, mencengkram erat rok seragam sekolah dasar yang dia pakai.

"Soalnya kalau terus disini ... Aku semakin rindu mereka."

Madara diam. Kebiasaan yang tak akan pernah hilang dari tubuhnya dari dulu. Dia hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang tak beranjak pergi dari tempat berdiri semula.

Madara tahu, kalau Hinata mencoba menahan air mata yang dapat dipastikan sudah mengambang di kelopak mata. Tapi terlalu malu untuk menangis di depannya. Dia mengerling ke lengan Hinata, menyadari jari jemari si surai indigo yang pias karena kuatnya kepalan tangan itu.

"Menangis saja."

Perkataan singkat Madara berimbas cukup besar pada Hinata.

Tetes air jatuh ke jalan semen. Mulanya hanya beberapa saja, sampai akhirnya semakin menganak sungai. Yang tadinya tak bersuara, menjadi isakan, lalu berubah menjadi tangis kencang.

Hinata berkali-kali mengusap air mata yang tumpah, malunya bercampur gugup karena tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya yang pecah.

Madara berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada. Memandang lurus pada sesosok gadis cilik yang menangis dihadapannya. Memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Hinata yang kini banjir air mata dan lembab.

Hampir sepuluh menit dihabiskan Madara menunggu Hinata yang berhenti menangis sampai air mata tak keluar lagi.

Gadis itu masih sesenggukan ketika tangannya yang basah menyentuh lengan Madara, kini sudah mulai tak peduli si penolong hidup dari Uchiha ini melihatnya berantakan bersimbah air mata.

"Madara-san, p-pulang," cicitnya pelan, matanya yang masih menyisakan sedikit air mata memandang langsung ke manik hitam Madara.

Madara menahan napasnya sebentar. Lalu berbalik pergi, menuruti permintaan Hinata tanpa kata.

Sekali lagi si surai indigo mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah. Berlari demi menyamai langkah lebar Madara.

Hup.

Gadis cilik itu memeluk lengan Madara. Menjadikan Madara berhenti sejenak karena kaget yang tiba-tiba. Dan berlanjut berjalan kembali tak sampai dua detik kemudian.

"Terima Kasih. Madara-san," ucap tulus Hinata sembari tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Izuna masih melanjutkan laporannya tentang keuntungan perusahaan bulan lalu kepada kakaknya lewat ponsel ketika beban berat tiba-tiba mengganggu pundak kiri Madara.

Si uchiha bersurai panjang itu menoleh ke samping kiri, mendapati Hinata yang tertidur dan membuat kepalanya menyender ke bahu. Mungkin kelelahan sehabis menangis tadi.

Perkataan Izuna mendadak tak terdengar. Samar seperti suara radio tanpa sinyal. Madara masih memandang Hinata.

Wajah polos yang dengan lancangnya berani mendekati si jenius pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha.

"Nona Hinata sepertinya terlihat lelah sekali ya, Tuan." Suara Kabuto menginterupsi tatapan Madara pada Hinata, lewat kaca spion di tengah, senyum ditunjukan Kabuto pada atasannya.

"Ya," jawab Madara singkat.

Kabuto masih tersenyum, tapi tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi dan mulai berfokus kembali ke jalanan di depannya.

Usai interupsi yang diciptakan Kabuto, Madara kembali memandangi Hinata yang kini justru memeluk lengannya seperti tadi.

Izuna yang sempat berhenti sejenak dan menanyakan eksistensi sang kakak karena tak mendengar tanggapan apapun kembali menjadi bagian blur yang kedap suara.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Madara hanya sesekali menjawab iya dan oke ketika lagi-lagi pertanyaan Izuna diulang.

Tak sadar kalau lengkung senyum tercipta pada wajahnya yang sejak dulu jarang terjamah sebuah senyuman. Terus seperti itu sampai Kabuto membawa mereka ke rumah besar milik Madara Uchiha.

"Biar saya yang membawa nona Hinata, Tuan. Kalau Tuan kesusahan."

Madara menggeleng. Menolak perkataan Kabuto ketika mereka sudah berhenti di garasi rumah dan bersiap turun dari mobil.

"Aku saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata yang belum terbangun digendong Madara di punggung. Berjalan pelan dan membawa gadis itu untuk sampai ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Madara-san," ucap Hinata pelan. Rupanya terbangun ditengah perjalanannya ke kamar.

"Kau mau berjalan sendiri?"

Madara merasakan gelengan kepala Hinata di belakang tubuhnya sebelum gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya, "Tidak. Seperti ini saja."

Madara tidak menanggapi lagi, dia masih terus berjalan ke satu destinasi bernama kamar Hinata saat helaian-helaian indigo pendek menggelitik lehernya, dan napas panas yang langsung menabrak leher jenjang Madara.

Hinata menyusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan kepala dan bahu pria berusia seperempat abad itu.

"Wangi Madara-san selalu seperti ini. Manis." Hinata tertawa riang, terdengar mengalun lancar di telinga Madara, "tak cocok dengan Madara-san yang pendiam."

"Akan kuganti parfumku besok."

"Jangan. Aku sudah hafal yang ini. Jadi kalau aku mencium wangi manis seperti ini, aku tahu kalau ada Madara-san."

"Hn."

"Madara-san, apa nanti di acara perpisahan sekolah kau mau datang ke sekolahku?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Yah, aku tahu kau sibuk."

"Hn."

"Kamarku sudah sampai." Hinata turun dari gendongan Madara, membuka pintu coklat kamarnya, berterima kasih, lalu melangkah masuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Madara yang langsung pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan dilewati Hyuuga Hinata dengan ketenangan yang terasa benar. Dia sibuk belajar sampai intensitas pertemuannya dengan Madara semakin berkurang. Dan sepertinya Madara juga semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Pertemuan mereka hanya ketika sarapan pagi sebelum Hinata berangkat sekolah dan Madara yang akan menuju kantornya.

Berbeda mobil karena arah sekolah dan kantor mereka berseberangan.

Pun pengumuman kelulusan terasa datar.

Sampai tiba saatnya acara kelulusan sekolah.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di aula besar yang megah. Hinata terduduk sesuai urutan absen dan kelasnya. Terduduk tak tenang dengan sesekali menoleh kesana kemari mencari satu sosok bersurai panjang bernama Madara Uchiha.

Sambutan kepala sekolah yang sembari mengucapkan salam karena anak didiknya berhasil lulus semua sudah berlalu setengah jam yang lalu, acara hiburan pertama pun terlewat dengan absennya Madara. Pidato dari seorang Shikamaru Nara sebagai siswa dengan nilai tertinggi sedang berlansung ketika ponsel Hinata menunjukan satu panggilan suara.

"Halo, Kabuto-san. Ada apa?"

"Madara-san ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada anda kalau beliau tidak bisa datang. Karena harus pergi ke Hongkong siang ini."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih Kabuto-san."

"Sama-sama, Nona."

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Acara sekolahnya sudah pasti menjemukan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku. Menatap jenuh pandangan di depannya, berharap acara perpisahan ini berlalu secepat yang dia mau.

.

.

.

Madara baru sampai ke Mansion besar miliknya ketika harus langsung berkutat di ruang kerja. Bahkan jas kerjanya masih terpakai dan belum sempat membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Persoalan tentang cabang perusahaan di Kyoto benar-benar menjeda banyak waktu bersantainya di rumah.

Berjam-jam Madara berkutat dengan berbagai laporan dengan lembaran-lembaran yang banyak ketika lagi-lagi —seolah dejavu— Hinata membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Bedanya gadis itu hanya melongokan kepalanya saja dari luar.

"Apa Madara-san masih sibuk?" tanya Hinata.

Yang dimintai jawaban, melirik sebentar ke arah laporan yang ada di meja kerja dan laptop yang menyala, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, Madara-san."

Madara mengernyit.

"Tada!" Hinata melompat dan membiarkan pintu ruang kerja Madara menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan gadis itu yang tengah memakai seragam SMP baru.

"Ini seragamku, bagus tidak?" Hinata meminta pendapat Madara. Berputar-putar. Dan berhenti untuk mengetahui jawaban Uchiha itu.

Madara menatap dengan seksama Hyuuga sulung di depannya. Seragam sailor dengan pita merah di lehernya. Seperti seragam anak SMP pada umumnya.

"Bagus."

"Benarkah?" desak Hinata, rasa senang meluap membanjiri hatinya. Entah mengapa senang sekali ketika tanggapan positif ditunjukan Madara untuk penampilannya.

Hinata menghampiri Madara, melongok pada banyaknya kertas yang berserakan di meja kerja Uchiha itu.

"Kau bohong. Sedang sangat sibuk ya?"

"Tidak. Sudah biasa seperti ini kan?"

Hinata memandang Madara sangsi, lalu tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, aku kesini untuk menunjukan seragam baruku saja. Syukurlah Madara-san suka dengan seragamku."

Hinata sudah berjalan hampir mencapai pintu, waktu Madara melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa itu darah yang ada dikakimu?"

Manik bulan menoleh ke Madara bingung, lalu melihat sendiri kaki bagian dalamnya yang mengalir cairan merah identik dengan darah.

Gadis itu membeku ditempat, tak merasa kalau dia pernah terluka hari ini, tapi kenapa ada darah yang keluar? Likuid bening perlahan mulai menumpuk di kelopak mata. Rasa khawatir menggelegak berlebihan menyerang Hinata yang makin membuatnya ketar-ketir tak karuan.

"Madara-san, aku kenapa?" cicitan terdengar, suara Hinata yang dicampur kebingungan terhantar ke jangkauan pendengaran Madara.

Yang ditanya memutar otak. Bingung. Namun kemudian sel-sel otaknya mengirimkan satu jawaban pasti yang dengan cepat diketahui oleh orang sejenius Uchiha Madara.

"Akan kupanggil Tsuzune ke sini. Kau tenang saja."

Hinata masih tak mengerti. Dia berdiam diri. Ketakutan. Tak bergerak sedikit pun, seolah satu langkah salah saja akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tsuzune datang tak sampai lima menit kemudian, berlari tergesa-gesa mengingat perintah sang Tuannya yang meminta kepala pelayan itu untuk segera menemuinya di ruang kerja.

Perkataan serius Madara mau tak mau membawa sangkaan buruk dari Tsuzune. Keadaan mengkhawatirkan sudah terbayang di benak Tsuzune ketika tiba di ruang kerja Madara.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

Diam yang canggung menjawab pertanyaan Tsuzune. Kepala pelayan itu terdiam menunggu.

Madara masih mencari-cari kata yang tepat menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang.

Hampir lima menit, hingga akhirnya Madara buka suara.

"Hinata. Dia sepertinya ..." Madara menghentikan perkataanya, "Menstruasi."

"Hah?"

Tsuzune melongo, mengalihkan atensi dan baru menyadari ada Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Kekehan tawa pecah dari wanita bersurai coklat itu, apalagi ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang benar-benar butuh pertolongan saking khawatirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona." Tsuzune mencoba menenangkan, menggapai pundak Hinata yang bergetar karena tangisnya, "ini wajar untuk seorang perempuan. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

Kedua perempuan itu berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan Madara yang duduk sendiri.

Si Uchiha angkuh itu menyisir surai hitamnya dengan jari, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan senyum miring yang tercipta karena kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

Hinata masih menangis sesenggukan setelah semua yang Tsuzune tahu tentang siklus bulanan seorang wanita selesai dijelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona."

"Aku malu."

Tsuzune mengernyit.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku menstruasi."

"Kan baru pertama kali, tidak tahu wajar saja kan?"

"Masalahnya Madara-san yang justru pertama kalinya menyadari." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya, dari celah wajah yang terlihat, Tsuzune bisa melihat kulit putih Hinata yang memerah bak kepiting rebus karena malu.

Tsuzune hanya tertawa menanggapi, "Tuan itu orangnya pendiam. Jadi besok dia akan bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi hari ini."

Masih dengan menutupi wajah, Hinata berkata, "I-iya."

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mereview, follow dan favorite cerita saya,  
saya pikir MadaHina sepi peminat,  
dan maaf karena ada kesalahan teknis saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu reviewnya.

untuk cerita yang loncat-loncat seperti ini akan berlangsung sampai chapter 3, dimana usia Hinata saya ceritakan berumur 15,  
lalu ketika umurnya 18, yaitu di chapter 4, cerita sudah mulai kehubungan yang lebih serius antara dua orang itu.  
dengan catatan kalau rencana ini berjalan sesuai rancangan kepala.

terima kasih sekali lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

** Bella Luna  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
standar warning applied**

.

Seingat Hinata, dulu dia senang sekali jika Madara bisa hadir disetiap acara sekolah yang mengharuskan wali siswanya datang.

Tertawa sumringah sepanjang semua acara itu. Dan makin menarik sudut bibirnya ketika melihat teman-teman dan guru perempuannya melirik ke arah Madara seraya berbisik-bisik riuh, seperti dengungan lebah yang merambat.

Untuk alasan pastinya Hinata tak tahu. Tapi Hatinya membengkak gembira jika momen-momen yang jarang itu sedang terjadi.

Itu dulu.

Anehnya, sekarang tidak lagi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hinata masih bisa mengingat awal dia mendaftarkan diri di Konoha High School.

Tak ada kesan berarti, tak ada hal aneh yang mengikuti. Hanya pandangan mendamba orang-orang yang dia temui yang membuat dia jengah.

Tidak. Hinata tidak semenawan itu sampai tiap orang selalu melihat ke arahnya ketika dia melintas, yang jadi pokok masalah adalah Madara. Saudara Jauhnya yang dengan sukarela menampung Hinata sejak dia berumur sembilan tahun sampai sekarang.

Entah ada angin apa ketika Madara memutuskan untuk menemaninya pada pendaftaran siswa baru.

Mulanya Hinata senang-senang saja, dia bahkan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya. Tapi senyum ceria itu sirna seketika, tepat ketika Hinata mulai sadar kalau level eksistensinya kalah jauh dari seorang Madara Uchiha.

Hinata berjalan di lorong gedung utama sekolah lanjutannya. Menunduk dalam-dalam. Tak berani bahkan untuk mendongak sejenak. Disamping kanannya, si pemilik harum yang manis, memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana.

Jas Hitam yang terpakai membalut sempurna tubuh seorang pria berumur 28 tahun itu. Rambut hitamnya yang legam dan panjang sesekali tertiup angin, walau tak sampai membuat atensi si Uchiha jenius tertuju pada udara yang bergerak.

Dengan jelas Hinata bisa mendengar komentar tanpa saring yang didengungkan sebagian perempuan yang mereka lewati.

"Ayahnya tampan sekali."

"Keren sekali."

Serta beberapa kata-kata nyaris sama yang terucap dari tiap orang yang berbeda.

Semakin lama masa transitnya di dunia, Hinata semakin menyadari kalau seorang Uchiha Madara adalah magnet bagi tiap atensi yang dimiliki manusia. Gender apapun.

Pria bersurai hitam legam itu seolah barang antik dari dinasti masa lalu yang membuat decak kagum semua orang dalam sekali pandang.

Dan bagi orang yang berada disekelilingnya, yang tidak punya kesan apa-apa, bagi yang tak memiliki pesona yang setidaknya satu tingkat saja dibawah Madara, kehadirannya bak bulan di siang hari. Ada. tapi tak terhiraukan, karena cahayanya jelas kalah terang.

.

.

.

Satu minggu baru saja dilewatkan Hinata menjadi seorang siswi SMA tahun pertama. Semuanya seolah berubah.

Teman-temannya, suasana sekolahnya, perasaannya sendiri serta hal-hal baru yang baru saja dia alami kali ini.

Seperti sekerang, dimana Hinata duduk di kursi coklat meja belajarnya, menopang dagu pada tangan kanan. Sementara mata bulat bulannya memandang pada satu titik di tengah meja belajar.

Selembar amplop dengan warna hijau daun yang sudah terbuka, tapi belum sempat dibaca.

Gadis itu menghela napas, menyadari dia begitu abnormal ketika tak memiliki rasa penasaran sedikit pun pada apa yang tercantum di dalam selembar kertas itu.

Memijit pelan pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Hinata bingung setengah mati harus diapakan surat yang diberikan Sakura tadi siang untuknya.

Hinata masih bisa mengingat waktu dimana si surai permen karet berlari-lari dari kelasnya yang di ujung kanan ke kelas Hinata yang berada di ujung paling kiri, mengusap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya dengan asal, lalu menyerahkan amplop itu ke Hinata yang memandang dengan terheran-heran.

Bahkan, nada godaan Sakura yang terselip di tiap perkataannya masih dengan jelas tersimpan di otak Hinata.

"Aku dititipi surat dari teman sekelasku, untukmu." Sakura menghentikan sebentar perkataannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah agen khusus yang tak mau rahasianya tersebar. Tangan kanannya menutupi satu sisi mulut dan mulai berbisik, "buka suratnya dirumah saja ya? Dan pastikan kau sedang sendiri."

Sakura tak menunggu Hinata untuk merespon, si manik hijau sudah keburu berlari lagi ke kelasnya, tak lupa dengan kedipan mata kiri sedetik sebelum dia melesat pergi.

Yang diberi surat terdiam mematung di depan koridor kelas, hingga akhirnya cepat-cepat menyembunyikan surat miliknya ke saku seragam atas.

Lagi-lagi Hinata memijit pelipisnya, mengingat kejadian tadi sama sekali tak membantunya mendapatkan petunjuk hendak diapakan surat yang sudah siap dibaca itu.

"Masih belajar?"

Suara Madara yang tiba-tiba menyusup di telinga membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Tidak cukup keras, tapi mampu memberi kerja berlebih bagi jantungnya karena berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa.

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, perbuataan terlalu tak biasa yang disadari oleh mata jeli Madara, apalagi dengan kedua tangan Hyuuga tunggal itu yang tetap dibelakang tubuhnya. Kentara sekali sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sedang apa?"

"Belajar." Nada ragu terlanjur ikut pada jawaban Hinata, tangan kirinya bergerak gelisah menyelipkan surat berwarna hijau muda ke bawah buku yang tergeletak.

Madara sampai di depan Hinata dengan cepat, mengingat jangkauan langkahnya yang lebar. Memandang menyelidik pada gadis remaja lima belas tahun yang sudah enam tahun tinggal bersamanya.

Tatapan mata hitam gelapnya seolah mempertanyakan jawaban dari si gadis.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Madara lagi.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dilema antara menyampaikan surat cinta pertamanya atau tetap dia simpan saja sendiri.

Mungkin jika onyx hitam milik Madara tak menangkap amplop hijau yang terselip di bawah buku tepat di meja belajar Hinata, sudah sedari tadi dia melangkah pergi.

Dengan sekali jangkauan, jari-jemarinya meraih amplop hijau itu, membacanya dengan cepat. Tanpa menyadari tubuh kaku Hinata yang kaget dan tak mampu bergerak saking gugupnya.

Malu menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun-ubun gadis itu, rasa gugup menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Hinata tak mampu membayangkan reaksi apa yang bakal ditunjukan Madara padanya.

Tertawa kah?

Atau hal lain yang kadang memang menjadi ciri khas seorang Madara Uchiha yang susah diprediksi?

Waktu berlalu layaknya jalan kura-kura, melambat menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Bahkan meneguk liur yang terproduksi berlebihan menjadi hal paling susah.

Hinata memberanikan diri mendongak, mencuri pandang pada Madara yang ternyata sudah selesai membaca.

"Romansa, eh?" ujarnya kemudian.

Si gadis bermanik bulan mengernyit, maksudnya?

Madara menarik sudut bibirnya, menunjukan senyum tipis yang pernah Hinata lihat ketika pertama kali dia bertemu Madara di rumah ini. Uchiha jangkung itu meletakan kembali surat milik Hinata, mengacak sebentar kepala bermahkota indigo gelap yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sebuah perlakuan yang tak pernah Hinata terima sebelum ini.

"Maaf sudah membaca suratmu tanpa ijin."

Hinata mengangguk. Hanya itu reaksi yang bisa dipikirkannya sekarang. Tak mengajukan protes satu kata pun. Atau mempertanyakan pendapat Madara tentang surat yang dia terima.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Madara berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata di kamarnya, tak pernah mengucapkan selamat tidur dan menutup pintu coklat kamar Hinata yang semula terbuka.

Sementara Hinata tertunduk.

Rasanya sangat aneh ketika menyadari kalau dia mengharapkan reaksi yang berbeda dari yang Madara tunjukan tadi.

Hinata melirik lagi ke suratnya, lalu menghela napas lelah.

Bahkan hanya untuk membacanya saja bisa sampai serumit ini.

.

.

.

Seolah baru kemarin Hinata tercatat sebagai siswi tahun pertama di Konoha High School ketika liburan musim panas tiba-tiba saja sudah di depan mata. Liburan musim panas pertama di masa SMA-nya sekaligus liburan musim panas pertama kalinya yang tak ditemani oleh Madara.

Hinata tak tahu kenapa Madara seolah enggan menemaninya ke pantai tahun ini, atau sekadar melihat festival-festival yang sering diadakan tiap musim panas datang. Padahal sampai umurnya empat belas tahun tak pernah sekalipun Madara menolak ketika Hinata meminta untuk datang ke acara-acara menyenangkan itu.

Mungkin Madara terlalu sibuk, atau memang sudah bosan terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu luangnya yang sedikit bersama gadis kecil macam Hinata.

Si manik bulan pucat mencoba memaklumi bahwa Madara punya kehidupan sendiri yang tentunya tak mau diganggu oleh kehadiran seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Jadi, ketika Temari, kawan barunya di SMA mengajaknya menghabiskan beberapa malam di minggu pertama libur musim panas di rumah si gadis bersurai pirang itu. Hinata mengangguk setuju tanpa sempat berpikir dua kali.

Ini malam sebelum keberangkatannya ke rumah Temari besok, jantung Hinata yang biasanya berdetak santai berubah jadi terlalu agresif. Sementara kelopak mata yang biasanya mudah diajak bekerja sama untuk menutup justru berbalik dan menjadikan Hinata tetap terjaga meski jarum pendek di jam bulat miliknya sudah menunjuk angka sebelas.

Antusias berlebihan mengingat untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menginap di rumah seorang kawan menjadi hal utama yang dipermasalahkan.

Baju sudah dari siang dia persiapkan, dan benda-benda lain yang mungkin dia butuhkan tertata rapi di kantong plastik. Siang tadi dia sibuk memasukan semua barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke dalam tas dibantu oleh sang kepala pelayan, Tsuzune.

Hinata terbaring terlentang di ranjangnya, berkedip-kedip menatap satu titik abstrak di langit-langit kamar. Mencoba metode aneh agar dia bisa tertidur yang nyatanya tak berhasil semua.

Gadis itu mencoba bergerak ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati kalau pergerakannya itu sama sekali tak berarti dan tak memengaruhi matanya yang tetap terbuka.

Akhirnya, dengan malas manik pucat bulan itu terduduk, mencoba keluar dari kamar tanpa tujuan. Siapa tahu minum susu bisa membantunya terlelap dengan cepat.

Pintu coklat kamarnya terbuka dengan pelan, sunyi menghadangnya langsung. Para pelayan hampir semua sudah tidur, dan sendirian berjalan-jalan di rumah yang besar ini sedikit banyak membuat Hinata gemetar juga.

Walau akhirnya rasa itu segera tersingkirkan ketika sayup-sayup suara televisi dan obrolan di ruang tengah tertangkap telinga.

Hinata bergegas menuruni tangga lantai dua dengan langkahnya yang kecil-kecil, mendapati Madara dengan piama abu-abu tengah terduduk santai di sofa, tangan kanannya menopang kepala, sementara tangan kiri memegang remote dan berkali-kali memencetnya guna mengganti berbagai tayangan televisi yang dia cari. Wajah datar pria itu tak berubah, masih sama seperti yang bisa Hinata ingat jika mereka bertemu.

Si gadis bersurai indigo terdiam sebentar, menikmati sosok Madara yang lain daripada biasanya. Kesan hangat seolah terpancar pada posisi Madara sekarang. Lengkung senyum muncul dengan anehnya di wajah sang tunggal Hyuuga.

"Madara-san," panggil Hinata, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur," jelas gadis itu lagi walau pertanyaan tak terlontar untuknya dari Madara.

Hinata menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang dengan baiknya mau menampungnya, duduk persis di samping Madara, mengangkat kedua kakinya di sofa dan menyandarkan punggunnya ke sandaran sofa.

Tak ada pertanyaan lain dari Madara, dia masih asik mengganti chanel televisi, seolah tak menghiraukan kehadiran Hinata disampingnya.

"Kenapa masih bangun?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa tidur," jawaban persis sama seperti yang Hinata ucapkan tadi, yang menjadikan senyum lagi-lagi tercipta dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Untuk tiga hari kedepan aku akan menginap di rumah Temari-chan," lapor Hinata.

"Hn."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Kau berlibur saja dengan temanmu."

Hinata menelan ludah gugup, "Apa Madara-san tidak berencana untuk pergi ke pantai atau ke festival dekat sini seperti yang selalu kita kunjungi itu?"

"Bulan ini aku sangat sibuk."

"Oh."

Topik pembicaraan terhenti begitu saja, Hinata bukan tipe anak yang mudah menemukan topik pembicaraan lain jika sedang memulai konversasi, ditambah dengan subjek yang sedang dia ajak mengobrol adalah seorang pria yang irit berbicara bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri.

Dan memilih diam adalah pilihan wajib yang diambil Hinata.

Manik bulan pucat itu mengalihkan atensi pada layar kaca yang hampir tiap menit berganti dua kali. Seolah bosan dan tak tahu hendak menonton apa, Madara hanya mengganti saluran itu bahkan tanpa mencoba bertahan lebih dari tiga puluh detik di chanel yang sama.

"Madara-san memang mau melihat apa?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Hinata menghela napas.

"Omong-omong, sampai saat ini baru sekali kita berkunjung ke jalan penuh Sakura yang dulu sempat aku tunjukan pada Madara-san. Musim semi kemarin aku demam hingga lupa untuk memintamu kembali ke sana."

Madara tak membalas.

"Musim semi besok, boleh kita kesana?"

Kali ini pria itu melirik Hinata, "Kenapa tidak dengan orang yang mengirimi surat itu, eh?"

Hinata tersentak, tak menyangka Madara membahas kejadian berbulan-bulan lalu itu. Wajahnya memerah dan menggeleng dengan ragu-ragu, "A-aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak mau saja."

Celakanya, Hinata justru semakin memerah akibat pertanyaan singkat Madara.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

Hinata memainkan jarinya, menunggu Madara yang mungkin akan bertanya hal lain lagi.

Tapi tak diduga Madara justru terkekeh, tawa kecilnya menarik Hinata untuk mendongak, baru menyadari kalau pria itu tengah mengejeknya.

Bibir gadis itu maju, cemberut.

"M-Madara-san jangan mentertawakan aku."

Yang jelas tak didengar oleh Madara karena laki-laki itu masih terus terkekeh.

"Madara-san," seru Hinata yang makin kesal.

"Hn?" Tetap tertawa.

"Jangan mentertawakan aku."

Madara justru semakin menarik bibirnya, terkekeh lagi dan lagi.

Hinata yang kesal mengubah duduknya, beranjak bangkit dari posisinya semula, menumpukan berat badan di kedua lututnya, dan membuat dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Madara yang duduk disampingnya.

Dengan cepat dua tangan mungil Hinata menutup mulut Madara, menghentikan tawa yang bersumber dari sana. Merasa puas sekali karena kekehan itu terhenti seketika.

"Madara-san jangan membahas hal itu lagi."

Pupil mata Madara melebar barang sejenak, lalu matanya menyipit. Tawa kecilnya tetap terdengar, dia tak menuruti permintaan Hinata untuk berhenti tertawa rupanya.

Bahkan senyuman di bibir Madara yang dingin, terasa di telapak tangan Hinata, gadis itu tetap membekap Madara. Kesalnya belum reda akibat ejekan tak biasa dari seorang pemimpin Uchiha.

"Aku tak mau bersama orang itu, lagipula aku tak menyetujui ajakannya untuk menjalin hubungan," tutur Hinata, yang bahkan heran sendiri kenapa dia merasa perlu menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Madara.

Madara berhenti terkekeh, diam dan tak berusaha untuk menepis tangan mungil Hinata yang masih menutupi mulutnya.

Uchiha aneh yang sulit diperkirakan jalan pikirannya memandang Hinata, yang dibalas dengan manik bulan pucat yang menatapnya.

Hening tercipta.

Saat ini Hinata bak kapal kecil yang berlayar dan menemukan pusaran air yang menggeret kapalnya ke pusat. Pusaran air yang terwujud dalam bola mata hitam legam milik Madara. Si gadis Hyuuga menahan napas, merasa sesak sendiri, meski yang mulutnya tengah tertutup bukanlah dia.

Dalam keadaan sepi total seperti ini, seolah kepekaan inderanya meningkat berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif, gadis itu menyadari kalau napas hangat Madara berembus mengenai punggung tangannya. Napas teratur yang seakan berirama.

Di detik dimana Hinata mulai asyik mengeksplor pahatan wajah Madara yang baru kali ini bisa diperhatikan dengan jarak begitu dekat. Di detik itu pula Hinata baru menyadari betapa indahnya wajah seorang Uchiha muda yang mau menampungnya itu.

Rahang tegas yang membingkai dengan sempurna, hidung bangirnya, dan sepasang mata dengan netra hitam pekat yang berhasil menghipnotis Hinata, serta sensasi kenyal bibir pria itu yang menempel erat di telapak tangannya.

Membuat gadis itu terpaku, sekaligus menghantarkan sensasi menggelenyar aneh yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia rasakan bila mencuri pandang pada Madara.

Tak ada konversasi, tak ada yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan.

Seakan nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta, mereka berdua bertahan di suasana aneh yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Tuan, ini teh yang anda pesan."

Suara Kabuto membuyarkan keadaan dua orang yang terdiam mematung. Hinata melepaskan tangannya dengan kegok. Kembali terduduk seperti semula.

"Apa nona mau minum teh seperti tuan?" tawar Kabuto dengan senyum ramah yang terpasang. Tak cukup peka pada keadaan majikan dan Nona mudanya.

Hinata melirik madara, yang sudah asik menyeruput tehnya. Dan tawaran Kabuto dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Hinata.

"Aku mau minum susu saja, Kabuto-san."

"Baik, akan saya buatkan. Nona tunggu sebentar."

Kabuto kembali melangkah pergi, tapi keadaan yang menjadi abnormal seperti sekarang tak ikut menghilang bersamanya.

Menit-menit menunggu Kabuto yang mengantar minuman yang Hinata pesan seperti berjam-jam, ditambah dengan Madara yang terdiam dan kembali mengganti saluran televisi dengan remote ditangan menjadikan Hinata mati kutu.

Akhirnya Kabuto datang dengan segelas besar cairan kaya kalsium, diterima Hinata dengan antusias yang berlebihan, gadis itu menenggak minumannya cepat-cepat, membuat beberapa tetes keluar dari mulutnya yang tak lebar dan mengalir keluar menuju lehernya.

"Sudah Kabuto-san, terima kasih. Aku akan segera kembali tidur."

Hinata beranjak berdiri, setengah berlari ketika kembali ke kamarnya.

Berbaring lagi di ranjang, dan tanpa sadar meletakan kedua tangan ke pipinya. Lama. Dan kemudian tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Sejauh manik mutiara memandang. Rumah Temari adalah tipe rumah orang berkecukupan yang sudah sangat pasaran. Gerbang tinggi menjulang, yang seakan deklarasi terbuka bahwa sang penghuni ingin menjaga jarak dengan kebisingan di luar dan butuh privasi lebih.

Yang diajak Temari untuk menikmati musim panas di rumahnya tak hanya Hinata, masih ada Tenten, Shion dan Matsuri.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Sudah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang mungkin saja bakal terjadi. Walau senyum manisnya hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja ketika belakangan mengetahui kalau teman-teman Kankuro, adik Temari yang lain juga bermaksud mengadakan pesta yang serupa.

Kaku yang selalu ada tiap dia berada dekat dengan laki-laki tak berubah sejak dulu, sedikit membuat gadis bermanik bulan pucat itu gugup.

Tapi toh sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Liburan di minggu pertama musim panasnya semoga saja berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Ya, semoga saja, Hinata.

.

.

.

Temari berjalan mondar-mandir dengan sesekali mendecak kesal, tangannya yang sering meremas gemas rambutnya sendiri menunjukan betapa bingungnya dia sekarang.

Manik hitamnya yang cantik bergerak gelisah, melirik ke objek yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari dikelilingi teman wanitanya yang lain.

Tangan-tangannya mengepal keras. Merasa bersalah karena secara tak langsung membuat salah satu sahabatnya menangis dan mengalami trauma yang cukup dalam.

"Kankuro bodoh. Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga agar teman bodohmu itu tak mendekati kami!"

"Aku tak tahu kalau Kakuzu menyelinap ke tempatmu, Temari."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak mampu menjaga temanmu itu? Lagipula, siapa suruh meminum alkohol di usiamu yang belum cukup umur, tunggu hingga aku laporkan semua ini kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san," ancaman serius Temari berdampak buruk pada Kankuro. Pemuda itu terdiam seketika. Cemas sendiri akan nasibnya nanti jika minuman keras yang dia tenggak hari ini sampai di telinga orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan ini semua ke keluarga Hinata? Kau tak pernah memikirkannya sampai ke hal seperti ini apa? Dasar Kankuro bodoh!" umpat Temari masih meluapkan kekesalannya, " Hinata dicium Kakuzu, ini pelecehan seksual namanya! Mau kau dicincang oleh keluarga Hinata? Kami-sama, kenapa adikku bodoh sekali?"

"Kakuzu yang menganggunya, Nee-san. Bukan aku!" kesal Kankuro yang disalahkan.

"Tapi dia temanmu!"

"Ta—"

"Dan temanmu adalah tanggungjawabmu, Bodoh!"

Kankuro terdiam.

Lagi-lagi Temari meremas rambut pirangnya, habis akal mencari-cari alasan yang bisa dijelaskan pada keluarga Hinata bila mereka datang menjemput gadis itu.

"Madara-san ... Madara-san ..." cicitan Hinata yang terdengar ketika gadis itu menangis tersedu menambah frustasi Temari.

Memukul keras kepalanya yang pening, gadis bersurai pirang itu menyerah pada keadaan.

Dengan jantung berdetak gugup dan pikiran berputar-putar yang membuat khawatir, dengan perlahan-lahan sang manik hitam menghubungi rumah Hinata, meminta seseorang yang bernama Madara untuk menjemput gadis itu.

Si pirang tak tahu apakah yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah Madara, tapi dia sedikit lega ketika mendapat jawaban bahwa Hinata akan dijemput sebentar lagi.

Jadi, setelah menutup gagang telepon. Temari menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba menenangkan temannya itu.

.

.

.

Pandangan mata masih memburam karena air mata dan kejadian menyeramkan yang baru saja terjadi, hampir selama lima belas tahun hidupnya, berdekatan dengan pria adalah hal paling dijauhi.

Bahkan kawannya yang laki-laki bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Selama ini, Hinata hanya bisa bersikap biasa pada satu orang laki-laki saja. Sebuah pengecualian yang tak disadari si empunya sendiri.

Si netra bulan mengusap pipi, mata, lalu hidungnya yang sudah merah dan sakit. Beberapa menit menunggu Madara-san datang, Hinata tak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan pria itu.

Walau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menengkan diri, rasa bersalah karena pipinya sudah dicium orang asing terus menghantui, Sang sulung Hyuuga bahkan tak tahu kenapa dia menangis karena hal ini.

Pintu rumah Temari terbuka tak lama kemudian dan Kabuto-san yang muncul memadamkan harapan Hinata

"Maaf, Nona, Madara-sama ada _meeting _dengan Uzumaki-san."

Hinata menggeleng sebagai bagian dari pemakluman, dia menubruk Kabuto, lalu menangis. Yang kali ini dengan alasan berbeda.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah kejadian paling buruk sepanjang lima belas tahun hidupnya, Hinata belum menjumpai Madara. Biasanya dia _meeting_ sekaligus pergi ke cabang perusahaan yang butuh dikunjungi. Sedikit bersyukur karena dengan begini pria itu tak bisa melihat mata bengkaknya yang membuat Hinata malu.

Berakhir dengan menonton televisi di malam hari, Hinata tak menyangka ketika ada Madara yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Madara-san," panggil Hinata, "Kapan pulang?"

"Baru saja."

"Aku tidak jadi menginap di rumah Temari, aku—"

"Aku tahu," potong Madara, dia mengacak surai indigo panjang, " maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tidak apa-apa." _Madara-san tahu pun sudah cukup._

"Mau ke festival musim panas denganku malam ini? Sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, lalu mengangguk setuju. Membuat beberapa helaian rambutnya bergerak saking semangatnya.

Ini musim panas entah ke berapa yang akhirnya dihabiskan bersama dengan Madara.

Syukurlah Madara tidak menolak lagi seperti kemarin. Walau keputusannya yang mendadak ini membingungkan, asalkan Hinata bisa sedikit saja lebih lama dengan pria itu. Tidak apa-apa.

Berdua. Mengunjungi berbagai stand permainan dan makanan.

Dengan Hinata yang berlari kesana-kemari, dengan tatapan berbinar gadis itu ketika ditraktir satu tusuk besar cumi panggang, dengan antusias berlebihan Hinata yang menggeret Madara ke tiap stand yang berjejer untuk mencicip satu makanan atau permainan yang ditawarkan, dan tentu saja, dengan Madara yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun dia berada.

Hanya berdua. Sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Hinata.

TBC

Pojok review :  
**liana+****Guest+****chan**: Maaf updatenya ngaret #bungkuk2  
**desuka yorena+****Hinataholic+****Neot** :terimakasih atas pujiannya.  
**Guest **: Yah, diksi yang saya bawakan memang angin2an, maaf kalau kecewa dengan chapter kali ini.  
**masih kakak iparx Hinata** : iya, saya hinata-centrik, senangnya punya teman sealiran gini ...  
**madara-san** : lah? Ada madara yang komen cerita tentang dia, iya ini apdetnya ya ..  
**roura **: iya, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan  
**Guest+sulasttri** : sudah lanjut ya ...

Pojok author :  
Banyak adegan yang susah saya tulis, mental saya down. Maklum author amatir.  
Gak ada hal greget yang terjadi, maaf karena feel tidak terasa.  
Chapter tiga kelar, chapter empat umur Hinata sudah delapan belas tahun.  
Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Salam  
Div


End file.
